


Вдох

by KimKanejae



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: В объятиях хёна легче дышать.





	Вдох

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/rfzXmWG)

В общежитии iKON царит настолько угнетающая атмосфера, что Чживону там физически больно даже дышать. Отчаяние, витающее в воздухе, словно придавливает его бетонной плитой к земле, не давая возможности встать с колен и, как раньше, беззаботно смеяться с друзьями. Он уверен — каждый из них ощущает то же, что и он: обречённость и беспомощность. А ещё — всепоглощающую тоску.

И лишь маленький, еле тлеющий уголёк надежды не даёт им всем сдаться. Они должны быть сильными. Ради Ханбина. И ради iKON.

Чживону хочется волком выть и бросаться на стены — ему до ужаса обидно за Ханбина. Он изо всех сил пытается глушить свою злость, что удаётся ему не всегда. Ведь кому-кому, а Чживону с его-то эмоциональностью справиться с этим сложнее всех.

И когда дышать от переполняющих чувств обиды, несправедливости и ярости становится невозможно, Чживон раз за разом позволяет себе слабость. Он просто сбегает к Минхо.

Что и происходит сейчас. В общежитии WINNER все уже привыкли к его визитам: Сынюн приветливо улыбается, Джину машет рукой, а Сынхун хлопает по плечу, бросая короткое «он у себя».

В ответ Чживон благодарно кивает и заходит в комнату. Он приближается тихими шагами к сидящему за компьютером Минхо, молча утыкается лбом ему в затылок, прикрывая глаза. Когда Минхо поворачивается, то первым делом заставляет Чживона сесть ему на колени, а после обхватывает его плечи руками и крепко прижимает к себе, медленно гладя по спине.

В объятиях хёна Чживон порой ощущает себя маленьким ребёнком. И ему до ужаса хочется разреветься прямо сейчас, ощущая себя, наконец, в полной безопасности, но он лишь цепляется за него пальцами, словно за спасательный круг. И делает, кажется, первый свободный вдох за последние несколько часов.

Минхо ничего не говорит, и Чживон безумно благодарен ему за то, что ему ничего не нужно объяснять. Что он понимает его без всяких слов и даёт то, что ему нужно в данный момент больше всего — немую поддержку. Да, Минхо не может изменить ситуацию, как-то повлиять на неё или вовсе откатить время назад (хотя Чживон явно не отказался бы), но Чживону хватает и этих объятий от любимого человека.


End file.
